chronostarsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Prepared
Despite some similarities to the Astale anatomically, The Prepared are nonetheless one of Fexalere's most enigmatic races. Many claim to have seen them settled in some place, or to have spoken to one at great length about their homeland, but nobody knows for certain. And it seems for all the worlds like that's the way they prefer it. Etymology and Other Names The Prepared have no name for themselves that anyone has ever been able to determine. Those questioned about their race simply refer to the collective as "us" or "we," yet deny any form of collective consciousness like with the Many minds. As such, races tend to refer to them as the Prepared or the Travelers in their own tongue, though oddly, the Lapidorsae do not insist their name is the correct one. Biology and Anatomy Though "avian" is the most commonly used descriptor for the Prepared, that is simply because most other names are even more ill-fitting for the race. Towering over most other races, the Prepared have stout legs, tipped with three-clawed feet, two in front and one in back, and four arms. Two "primary" arms hang low, seemingly impossibly long for the race, while the second pair are bony shin, tipped in claws rather like the race's feet, and much quicker than the massive main set. The Prepared are almost wholly coated in brilliant feathers, covering all but the hands and feet, and even forming artful spikes on the main shoulders and back, despite no seeming structure for the feathers to grow on. The Prepared have no eyes, instead interpreting the world through keen senses of smell, hearing, and touch. Though their hooked beaks are hidden behind feather, just like the rest of their head, the Prepared seem to have a strong sense of smell, rivalling that of the canid races of Volipatria. More interestingly, though, is the asymmetrical ear holes located under the feathers, which allows astonishing echolocation when combined with the near-constantnoise of their caravans and the twitchiness of the race. Sociology and Culture The Prepared live in large groups of families referred to as Caravans, usually comprised of seven or eight families, sometimes with three or even four generations present in one family. No leader seems to be present in observed caravans, and the paths the Prepared follow seem to have no true pattern or reason to them. Wandering suits the race, and wherever they pass, the locals tend to prepare for great change, whether it occurs or not. The Prepared hold incidental meetings whenever two caravans meet, often exchanging supplies, wagons, and family members freely, though not always in a manner intelligible to outside observers. A caravan may give another all their food and the oldest members of the assembled families in exchange for rope, oil, and wagons, or the youngest son of every family may trade caravans unless their name begins with a vowel. The Prepared are their usual, quiet selves when asked about it. Some Prepared choose not to travel with Caravans, instead setting out on their own, usually becoming wandering merchants or peddlers. Settling down in one place is nearly unheard of, even for solitary Prepared. Behavior The Prepared are a notably still race, moving with a fluid grace few others match. Even the constant movement of their heads seems to be purposeful and effortless, even when it tends to be the only movement seen. The race is quiet, almost dignified, and when they speak, other races listen due to the rarity and wisdom usually present in their words. Though they may respond oddly to local customs at first, if a Prepared spends any considerable amount of time in one area, many note their visitor will tend to pick up the most common race's mannerisms, though not always with apparent understanding of why. Naming The Prepared name themselves for objects they carry, often those they find or are given when young. Whatever a Prepared feels are their most important possessions tend to be what make up their name, a sound from each object finding its way into their name. The Prepared do not have gendered names, and often have nicknames they will also go by, for other races. Example names: Shocaearisttrop, Adulleldingplafe, Rocanotit Racial Traits The Prepared are a Large race, incurring the penalties and benefits from their size. Those with Prepared characters may choose from +2 Charisma and -2 Constitution'' or'' '''+2 Wisdom and -2 Charisma '''Helping Hands: The Prepared can draw, sheathe, or swap weapons and items as a free action which does not provoke Attacks of Opportunity. Echolocation: '''The Prepared are immune to attacks that require eye contact or otherwise affect a victim's eyes, and gain a +2 bonus to all saving throws against attacks that would affect hearing. '''Out of Sight: The Prepared gain +2 Sleight of Hand and +2 Listen Racial Restrictions The Prepared may not be Godmarked by The Piercing Shade, nor may they take the Clouded Vision, Deaf, or Haunted Oracle Curses. Category:Fexalere Category:Fexalere Races